Mi Miko
by Mafer Regen
Summary: Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su corazón latía irregular. En eso siente una presencia. - Sesshomaru - susurró al ver al Yokai salir entre los arbustos.


|Narrador Omnipresente|

La azabache caminaba por los bosques del Sengoku con una cálida sonrisa. Ella era ajena a lo que se realizaba en las profundidades del bosque. Dos amantes se entregaban fervientemente y con amor. Sus gemidos y gruñidos inundaban la paz de aquellos que vivían a los alrededores.

La pequeña Miko camino ignorante a lo que sucedía, y como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada sintió la mezcla de energías.

— No. –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ocultando su presencia y olor camino con sigilo y lo que vio la destrozo.

Vio al hombre, o en este caso, hanyō embestir a la Miko de barro y huesos. Su antecesora gemía abrazada al hanyō.

— Te amo Kikyo. –eso fue lo que la mató.

Negándose a seguir mirando y darles privacidad se alejó hacia un manantial de aguas cristalinas y rodeadas de flores de narcisos blancos. Tiro su mochila amarilla al pasto y se tiró de rodillas sollozando.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su corazón latía irregular.  
En eso siente una presencia.

— Sesshomaru. – susurro al ver al Yōkai salir entre los arbustos.

Ella miraba al medio hermano de su amor. Debía admitir que siempre le pareció de lo más atractivo. Cualquier mujer se sentía honrada de tener a tal bombazo junto a ella. Pero él no era cualquiera, era el Youkai más temido, sanguinario y frío que había.  
Sesshomaru hacia honor a su nombre asesino perfecto.

— Lloras por nada. –reprendió de manera cortante.

Ella apretó los puños y lo enfrentó con sus ojos rojos y cristalinos.  
Su alma estaba destrozada. Su energía espiritual estaba por ser liberada con todo su esplendor.

Sesshomaru por dentro sentía un revoltijo de emociones. Su bestia estaba demasiado inquieta y no entendía la razón. Cuando a sus fosas nasales le llegó el aroma a Narcisos. Y no eran las que adornaban el manantial. Este tenía una mezcla con menta. Un aroma exquisito para su paladar y olfato. Y lo entendió.

Avanzó lentamente y Kagome al notar el acercamiento retrocedió hasta chocar contra un árbol y quedó presa entre el tronco y el cuerpo del Yōkai. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y ella se puso nerviosa.

— ¿Qué...qué haces? –preguntó en un tartamudeo.

Él no contestó, sólo acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero por alguna extraña razón le correspondió. Era un beso torpe y tierno.

Las manos del Youkai comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sentía una paz al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Sin darme cuenta comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas. Las caricias eran ansiosas y lentas. Sus garras trazaban desde sus pechos hasta su vientre lineas imaginarias. Llevó su rostro hasta el seno derecho y lo introdujo en su boca. Kagome estaba extasiada no notaba lo que hacía. Su mente le decía que tenía que parar pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Y como siempre le hizo caso al corazón.  
Sesshomaru comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el pezón de Kagome y con su mano derecha a apretar el izquierdo. Su mano con forma de tijera tomó el pezón izquierdo y lo jaló y lo libero de golpe haciendo que la mujer entre sus brazos jadeara.  
Con lentitud fue bajando su rostro a la zona íntima y soplo entre los pliegues. Kagome gemía sin parar y eso excitaba mucho al macho.  
Él noto como el líquido salía y mojaba el pasto. La miró a los ojos y notó como ella estaba perdida prácticamente. Sin esperar se posicionó entre sus piernas y la embistió.  
Ella grito del dolor y él se sentía morir.

* _esta estrecha*_ pensó

Lentamente comenzó con el vaivén de caderas. Ella con sus piernas se aferró a él. Conforme el tiempo paso ella se fue acostumbrado a la intromisión del Inu en su cuerpo y obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse comenzó a gemir de puro placer.

El calor y la excitación los abrumaba. Unirse era una sensación de lo más gratificante y no sentían remordimiento al estar cometiendo tal acto.

Cuando el clímax estaba cerca él acercó su rostro al hombro de ella y la mordió. La mordió dejando su marca. Marcándola como su hembra. Al momento que la mordió, sellando sus vidas para siempre derramó su semilla dentro de ella.

Ella se arqueo al sentir el líquido caliente llenarla, haciéndola sentir completa. Dejando salir un gemido se desplomó cerrando sus ojos y tratando de regular su respiración miró al Youkai. Este tenía su rostro serio, pero un brillo en sus ámbares ojos.

— Mía. Mi Miko. — dijo posesivo antes de unir sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Al despertar sintió un fuerte dolor en la zona baja de su cuerpo, intento moverse pero algo la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, al mirar, vio un brazo pálido con marcas y garras en él. En eso las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido con el yōkai sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

Movió su rostro y se topó con la ambarina mirada de aquel frio demonio que la observaba, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al verla. Con sus garras la comenzó a acariciar estremeciéndola por el contacto, deslizo sus garras por sus mejillas y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, era extraño en la manera en que él la tocaba y la miraba.

— ¿me temes? –le pregunto el yōkai quitando sus garras de su rostro y sentándose.

Sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por las ropas del yōkai y su estola quien les cubría del frio de la mañana.

— Solo estoy algo…confundida. –negó sutilmente mientras se sentaba aferrando el Haori del demonio a su cuerpo cubriendo su desnudez.

El demonio estiro su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de la Miko, ella recargo su rostro en la mano y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia. El Inu clavo sus ojos en el lugar en donde la había mordido, dándose cuenta que ahí estaba una marca de luna menguante, idéntica a la que tenía en su frente. Sonrió de medio lado al saber que nada ni nadie lo podría separar de su Miko.

Ella con su mirada trato de buscar sus ropas, pero gimió al verla destrozada en un pequeño montón de ropa, al girarse para enfrentar al demonio, este tenía en sus manos una yukata de color rosa pálido con unas flores de narcisos blancos como estampado. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió y se tiró a sus brazos y besar su mejilla. El Inu la tomo en sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Aspirando su aroma, sintiendo como sus aromas estaban mezclados.

— Vamos, tus amigos deben estar preocupados –dijo el Inu. Ambos comenzaron a vestirse, él la ayudaba, con sus garras desenredo los nudos que se habían formado en su cabello. Al terminar, Kagome se dio la vuelta y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del demonio, ambos se miraban a los ojos, y se dieron un tierno beso. El cual se prolongó unos minutos.

Ambos se encaminaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ambos iban en un silencio que los envolvía y los hacía sentir tranquilos. Sus dedos meñiques estaban sujetos y ella observaba todo con una sonrisa y él, estaba pendiente de cualquier peligro que pudiera dañar a su mujer.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos seres estaban profundamente dormidos, pero algo causo que el hanyou despertara. Su compañera se sentía extraña, su piel ya no estaba fría ahora era cálida, y podía escuchar el de su corazón a como lo escucho hace tantos años y también su olor había cambiado, ya no tenía olor a barro y hueso, ahora olía a manzanilla. Pero unos aromas hicieron que dejara de prestar atención al cambio de su compañera. Eran el aroma de su medio hermano y el de su amiga mezclados. Con rapidez se colocó sus ropas, tratando a la vez de no despertar a su compañera. Se fue de ahí, sin darse cuenta de la marca que adornaba su cuello.

Con toda la rapidez de la que era poseedor y se dirigió a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando llegó encontró a su amiga y a su fastidioso medio hermano besándose de manera dulce y apasionada. Se paró en seco, sus ojos parecían salirse de su rostro. Apretó los puños y de su boca salió un profundo gruñido que causo que ambos se separaban.

Ambos habían sentido la presencia de aquel individuo pero no habían querido separarse, ellos seguían disfrutando del contacto de sus labios.

— ¡Maldito! –su gruñido retumbo por todo el bosque espantando a las aves.

— ¡Suéltala! –con sus garras intento atacar a su hermano pero este tomo en sus brazos a la chica y se apartó de un salto alejándose del ataque y Kagome se aferró al cuello de su macho y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Cuando por fin saco su rostro del cuello de Sesshomaru y miro con sus ojos en llamas, estaba molesta, no, molesta es poco, estaba furiosa. Inuyasha retrocedió sabía lo que se aproximaba, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Cuando vio que su amiga estaba abriendo la boca intento correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Abajo! –el platinado con orejas de perro callo a dar amor al suelo. Sus pies se movían como un tic y sus manos tenían una señal al estilo de los roqueros, que en lenguaje de sordos significa "Te quiero". Por eso, le daba mucho amor al suelo.

La pareja se dio la vuelta dejando al hibrido solo, la chica refunfuñaba cosas por lo bajo, casi inaudibles del oído humano, pero para su acompañante eran audibles, causándole gracia.


End file.
